Bev on the Edge/Transcript
Roxie: Slurping Hmm. Pawberry and carrot, obviously, but there's also a hidden note of sniffing catnip. Edie: Your palate is so refined, Roxie. Roxie: The trick is to eat everything. Huh? Bev: Coming through! Hoo-ha-hoo-ha! Jade: What's with the personal gym? Edie: Bevie, dear, come join us for a smoothie. Bev: Can't today, I'm on a high-mushroom low-strawberry meal regimen. My body is a temple, and this temple is doing an epic dive at Eagle's Peak this weekend! Edie: Gasp Slurp Gasp Roxie: But that's the highest cliff in all Paw-Tucket. Bev: Sure is. Hopefully, it'll impress my new friend from the fitness center. Shug Gliderman is the most radical, extremest, extreme sportsman ever! He inspires me to be an even better Bev, the Bev that moves mountains, conquers cliffs, and - vibrates Ooh, is running late for super extreme tai-chi class. Catch you guys later! Roxie: Maybe Eagle's Peak isn't as high as we remember it. music Roxie: Gasp Oh boy, it is ''that high! Gulp '''Jade': That's, like, 3 out of 9 lives worth of dangerous. Roxie: I respect Bev's ambition, but she's biting off more than she can chew. This is more than an entire herd of cows can chew. We should probably tell Trip and Quincy what's up. Transition Quincy: coughs Bev's doing what?! Roxie: Slurp Mmm. Do I detect wheat grass? Food truck lizard: Cucumber crisps, order up! Trip: So let me get this straight, to impress this Shug guy, Bev jumps from waaaaay ''up here and then Whistle ''wham! Jade: No, no, more like - splat! '' '''Trip': Is Bev part-squirrel? 'Cause this plan is nuts! Laugh Get it? 'Cause squirrels eat nuts? For reals, though, we'll talk her outta this whole cliff-divin' idea. Right, Quincy? Quincy: Right! Assuming she's open to it. It's a strong maybe, I think. music Panting Trip: What kinda madman invented hiking?! This is impossible! Quincy: Exhale Is it safe to be this high up? Trip: Keep movin', Quincy, panting we're almost halfway to the halfway point. Quincy: Panting We'll never make it, the obstacles are too great, the trials too trying! Go on without me! Trip: Never leave a friend behind! Grunt Straining Gotta. Stop. Bev! ''Huh? '''Bev': Hey, fellas! Quincy: Whoa! Thud Trip: Oh, thank goodness! Quincy: Do-o-on't jump, Bev! Bev: You know, I wish my friends were more supportive of my extreme new lifestyle. But, I guess it's like Shug always says, "Be the radness you wish to see in the world!" Catch you later! Trip: Time to bring in the top dog: a cat! Transition Trip: Bev is one hard-shelled turtle, didn't listen to us at all. Jade: Ha, amateurs. Don't worry, I've got this covered. Transition Dalmatian: Spot me! Hahahaha, never gets old! Jade: Sigh Bev: Grunting Jade: Hey, Bev? You should reconsider this Eagle's Peak thing. Bev: No way, Jade, I'm all in! Jade: 'Kay. Transition Jade: Gave it my best shot. There's only so much one cat can do. Roxie: Uhhh, the dive's tomorrow! This is awful! Jade: I'm not suggesting we lock her in her apartment, but let's lock her in her apartment. Roxie: Or whisk her away on a surprise vacation! Trip: Guys, we gotta keep it simple. Let's drain the ocean! No ocean, no dive. Quincy: We can't stop Bev from doing anything she really, really wants to do. But, we can make this safe as possible. Maybe if we got some sort of safety net. Trip: That would work, but we don't know anything about safety nets and we don't know where to get one. So we're back to the drain the ocean plan. Edie: A safety net? I know just who to make one! I understudied for a role in the arf-arf Dogway production of Loom, a thriller that exposed the underbelly of the tapestry industry. I studied a brilliant artist - Tarry Tarantullian's sturdy weavings are completely inspired! Trip: So you can get us a net, or...? Edie: Yes, Tarry can weave us one. But I must warn you, he's a bit eccentric. music Roxie: Gulp Knocking Tarry: Begone! No interviews! Edie: Hello, Mr. Tarantullian. You might not remember me, but - opens Tarry: Edie, my dear! Quincy: Yelp Thud Tarry: I could never forget such a fine artist! Oh, my apologies, that's my decoy house. My real house is underground. Walk this way. All: Eh. pouring Edie: Ah! Tarry: To what do I owe this delightful visit? Roxie: We need a really strong safety net; our friend is diving off Eagle's Peak. Tarry: Eagle's Peak? She must be part-squirrel, because that is nuts. All except Trip: Laugh Trip: Hey, I made the same exact joke! Huh? Tarry: This gorgeous silk-wool blend will make a divine safety net for her. Humming Voila! I call it Untitled Number 11, subtitled, The Strengths of Friendship, sub-''sub''titled, Silence: Light Dances on the Grass. Shhh! Edie: Of course! It makes so much sense! Jade: Does it, though? Roxie: Thanks a bundle, Tarry! Tomorrow morning, we'll take a rowboat out to the rocks and set up the net, easy as cake! water Screaming Trip: This is the wettest, soakiest cake I ever had! rings music gasping screaming munching Screaming Squeak Quincy: Not good! Pop Screaming Splash Bev: Hm! You are ''the radness! panting '''Jade': Hiss Edie: Hurry, we've only got one shot! This is not ''a dress rehearsal! '''Roxie': Ha! Whoa - ah - ha! Sigh Hm! grunting Roxie: See? Easy as - Whimper crashing cake! '' '''Edie': Okay, everypet, let's take it once more from the top. Roxie: You said it wasn't a dress rehearsal. We can't ''take it from the top, Bev's ''at ''the top! '''Quincy': Bev, don't jump! Jade: I guess that worked. Let's go home. Gasp Drumming Roxie: It didn't work! She's going to do it, she's actually going to jump! Trip: Hold on a sec, where are those drums comin' from? Bev: Hmh, ha! Splash Jade: That's ''the epic dive? '''Bev': Crushed it! '' '''Trip': If Bev's here, then who's that? Music Shug: Bev! Caught your dive while I was base jumping off Eagle's Peak! Bev: You did? Did it look as incredible as it felt?! I mean, it was no big deal. Shug: It. Was. Radical! '' '''Bev': Yeah, it was, wasn't it? Shug: Especially for a turtle! Great form, great follow-through - you nailed ''it! '''Bev': Thanks, I've been training really, really hard! Shug: But you know what's even radder than that jump? Your bro-skies here. While I was out shredding the gnar-gnar, I saw them setting up a safety net on the rocks. Pretty impressive how much they care about you. Bev: Uh, why were you guys setting up a net? Roxie: We thought you were going to dive off Eagle's Peak. Bev: You really think I would do that to impress somepet? Do I look like I'm part-squirrel or something? Because that would be nuts! laughing Trip: grunting Not cool! Shug: So, Bev, you wanna grab a pawberry protein shake and talk shop? Bev: Uh, only all the time! Uh, I mean - sure, sounds rad. Thanks for worrying about me. Now that I know my friends have my back, maybe I will ''dive off Eagle's Peak. '''All': Huh? Roxie: Uh, she's not really going to do that, right? Edie: I'll get another net. Trip: I'll get a raft. Quincy: I'll get more life vests. Jade: I'll take a nap. Roxie: Shudder Credits